The present invention relates generally to personal information cards such as are typically carried on the person and, more particularly, to a personal information packet, preferably in the form of a flat card-like laminate, which may be carried on the person and which secures personal information written on a card or like information carrier enclosed within the packet against removal and unauthorized view without breaching the integrity of the enclosure, intended to occur only in the event of an emergency.
With the increases in metropolitan crime rates over recent years, including growth in the number of crimes against children, the handicapped, the elderly, and others who are less equipped to defend themselves, society has realized a heightened concern for personal safety and security, particularly when individuals are traveling alone.
It has been conventional practice for many years for individuals to carry on their persons some means of identification. While a state-issued drivers license suffices for a majority of adults, other means of identification are necessary for persons who cannot or do not operate automobiles, e.g., children, handicapped persons, and the elderly. Further, as to these groups of people, it is additionally important that other relevant information in addition to the person's identity be available to authorities in the case of an emergency, e.g., the name, address and telephone number of a guardian or close relative, important medical information, etc.
While it is important in the event of an emergency that such an information card be conspicuous enough on the person to be immediately located by authorities, it is conversely important for reasons of personal security that, at other times, the personal information be shielded from public view so that the information cannot be read and used for criminal purposes against the person. This problem is particularly acute in the case of children in that, because children typically are not accustomed to carrying a wallet or other personal items, it is common practice for parents to attach an information card or carrier to the child's clothing, e.g., an identification card interlaced in a child's shoestrings.
Thus, a particular need exists for providing children and other generally defenseless persons, such as the handicapped and the elderly, with a convenient means of carrying personal information to be readily accessible to authorities in emergency situations, but which securely shields the information from general public view at other times.